ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
PIXAL.2
This ninja is an oc of ninjagoguineapigs. Please do not use this character without my permission, and any similaries to another oc of someone else's is entirely coincidental and a work of ninjagoguineapigs obsessive mind. (Also warning: this one particular OC has had a very sad life, thus making this page much sadder than my other pages. Reader discretion advised.) PIXAL.2 Not to be confused with the canon character pixal, PIXAL.2 lived in chaos and confusion from the start. A year after Pixal left Cyrus to be with zane and the ninja, borg yearned to see pixal again, but knew it was not possible, for Pixal was living a life of danger and adventure. Filled with grief, Cyrus borg built a replacement for pixal- PIXAL.2. Unfortunately, this was during the second serpentine wars in tournament of elements- and there was very little time to build a nindroid such as pixal. There was much less tech and metal to work with, and the fact that the inventor had to always keep an eye out for anacondrai didn't help matters. When borg was done, the result was a useless, glitchy, barely functioning, nindroid, but it was nonetheless pixal.... right? Borg, filled with pride, named her PIXAL.2, after her predecessor, and raised her as he did pixal. Though on the outside, she had no emotions and was cold and silent, inside, she had so much personality, and wanted to let her creator know that. She would listen in awe as borg woulld tell her countless stories of the ninja, watch in amazement as borg would build new pieces of tech, but her favorite thing to do was to hear borg talk about the original pixal- the long lost sister she never met. As weeks passed, a discouraged borg came to the realization that PIXAL.2 would never be the same as the real pixal, and came to the conclusion that it was just too time- consuming to keep PIXAL.2 with him, and solemnly sent her down to the factory as a maintenance bot- and nothing else. The best- and last few weeks of PIXAL.2' s life came when she met caleb- a greeter bot with similar origins to her. They only communicated through a rough nindroid language of sounds, but they could understand each other just fine. They both were made by borg with high hopes, but never came to anything, they both wanted to live a better life, and they both wanted to communicate- serve borg- help borg, but they were never able to do so. As time passed together, PIXAL.2 and Caleb grew a tighter bond, and even had stronger feelings for each other, maybe even liking, but that was all changed when they heard cyrus frantically making phone calls about cars, mechs, even headbands for the ninja they had heard so much about. The only thing- he would have to scrap a few nindroids. No sooner than they found out, PIXAL.2, Caleb, and a few other nindroids were being hauled out to the garbage depot, where they were laying there, motionless. Months passed, and all PIXAL.2 wanted to do was see Caleb again. She tried to get up and look for him, but no luck. Caleb was gone. The other nindroids were gone. All she could do was wait and hope for a miracle. Appearance PIXAL.2 literally looked ike a downgraded version of pixal, with gray instead of silver hair, damaged clothing, and a slightly darker skin tone than pixal. PIXAL.2- where is she now? Yes, PIXAL.2 is physically and mentally alive, but she appeares to be dead to the whole world. Caleb, (I have an article on him) is as you know alive and well, but when the ninja fixed him, he lost all memories of PIXAL.2. Caleb did once walk by the garbage depot and stare at PIXAL.2`s lifeless body, trying to remember where he saw her before, but her just shook it off and walked past. PIXAL.2, however, didn't even recognize Caleb, considering the change he went through. No, I did not write this article just to put you in a bad mood for the rest of the day, PIXAL.2 will come back in a fanfic (if I ever have the energy to do one), but weither she will be Calebs love interest, I don't know. Trivia * This article may seem like borg was, well, evil to PIXAL.2, mercilessly scrapping her, but he just felt like he couldn't do anything with pixal.2 anymore. * you may be wondering why I didn't do a section on personality, that's simply because I basically already covered it in her main section. * Felling depressed now that you've read about PIXAL.2? don't worry, I will make a more uplifting article (most likely) today. Category:Ninja Category:Nindroids Category:Female Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Ninja Category:Fan Characters Category:Ninjagoguineapigs universe